<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love you by ssh_bbhdy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912530">I love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssh_bbhdy/pseuds/ssh_bbhdy'>ssh_bbhdy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, I love yous, M/M, Married Life, Morning Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssh_bbhdy/pseuds/ssh_bbhdy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun: I love you</p><p>Junmyeon: Stop saying I love you to get out of the chores</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is very short and my first time trying to write in English. I hope I did okay~ Enjoy reading :&gt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junmyeon wakes up as the morning sunlight hits his eyes through the windows. He slowly opened his eyes before turning around. A smile forms on his face when he sees his husband, sleeping peacefully. How nice must it have been waking up next to the person you love the most everyday? Junmyeon feels grateful for having a chance to always start his day with Sehun. He places a soft kiss on Sehun’s lips before moving closer, burying his face on his husband’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, love.” Junmyeon whispers. Sehun does not respond and just tightens the hug.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to wake up now.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun kisses Junmyeon’s head thrice. “Morning, love. Did you sleep well?”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon nods his head, “You?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. I dreamt of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened in your dream?” Junmyeon asks softly.</p><p> </p><p>“In bed all day. Just cuddling.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon smiles, he knows what Sehun is thinking. “Like what we are doing now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon waits for a second before slightly pushing Sehun so he can sit down. “Then we should leave the bed now.” Sehun did not like the idea. He just wants to cuddle Junmyeon and sleep again. He is too lazy to do anything today. He pulls Junmyeon back to bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Love~” Junmyeon whined as Sehun hugged him closer. </p><p> </p><p>“Why? Let’s stay like this,” Sehun answers sleepily.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve done enough of that in your dream. We still have many things to do.” Junmyeon protests, pertaining to the chores they agreed to do today. They both took this day off. But unlike Sehun who prefers slacking off, Junmyeon wants to spend this day cleaning the entire house.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s supposed to be our rest day.” Sehun complains. Why should Junmyeon spend this day cleaning when he can just take this as an opportunity to rest from work?, Sehun thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Rest day from work. But not rest day from chores.” Junmyeon struggles to get himself out of Sehun’s arms. He sits and pats Sehun’s butt, “Let’s leave the bed now, sleepyhead, okay?” Junmyeon stands up and goes straight to the bathroom to wash his face and mouth. While Sehun, on the other hand, takes a minute to finally get up and fix their bed. He then follows Junmyeon inside the bathroom and lazily hugs him from the back, head resting on the shorter’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too~” Junmyeon removes his husband’s arms so he can face him. He kisses Sehun’s left cheek. “Awake now?” Sehun shakes his head so Jun kisses the taller’s right cheek. “Better?” Sehun shakes his head again before stealing a kiss from his husband’s lips. “The best.” Junmyeon hits Sehun lightly while smiling. “I’ll make us breakfast now, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sehun smiles, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I love you too! But you love me more, right? Are you gonna let me wash the dishes too after I have served you breakfast? No, right? So, go! It’s your turn to wash the dishes, love.” Sehun nods and stands up from his seat. He brings the plates and mugs to the sink. Junmyeon cleans the table before sitting again. </p><p> </p><p>“So, let me arrange our schedule today. After washing the dishes, you’ll mop the floor and I’ll sweep it afterwards. That’s fair, right love?” Sehun answers a simple okay. He can’t say no to Junmyeon, afterall. Plus, though he’s really lazy he does not want Junmyeon to do everything. He wants to help him even though his body does not agree.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll wipe the furniture and stuff while you clean the bathroom. Is that okay, love?” Junmyeon smiles cutely, hoping his husband would say yes. Sehun chuckles in return, “Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! After that, I’ll fix the clothes and my things in our cabinet, and you do the laundry!”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that fair?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? We use washing machines, love. You just need to put the clothes inside and wait for it to finish. That’s not hard.” Junmyeon tells his husband. “Besides, I’ll be looking for something.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see later when I find it~”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sehun proceeds to mopping the floor while Junmyeon is wiping the furniture and other things like picture frames that are getting dusty. Junmyeon sings along to the music while his husband works silently. Sehun throws himself at the sofa after mopping. “Are you tired?” Junmyeon asks when he returns with a broom on his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun looks at him, “I just love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I know. I know. I looooove you too~ Now get your ass off that sofa and start cleaning the bathroom.” Sehun sighs but stands up. He walks closer to Junmyeon and embraces him. “I love you, Jun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop saying I love you to get out of the chores.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun laughs, “I’m not. I’m gonna do it, okay? Let me recharge first.” Junmyeon chuckles, “I’ll kiss you later, promise!”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, is this some sort of a prize for doing the chores?” Junmyeon asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, give me some motivation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is my kiss not enough?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun nods, “I need more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, let’s shower together later.”</p><p> </p><p>A mischievous grin shows on Sehun’s face, “You promise?”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon laughs at his husband’s act. “Promise.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon goes inside their room after sweeping the living room. He takes the clothes outside and folds them neatly. He then got the clothes he and Sehun no longer wore and placed it on one side. He’s planning to give it to someone or donate it. After fixing the clothes, he opens his own cabinet and takes out some boxes he kept for a long time. He feels memories coming back to him as he unboxes. He takes out some letters, scans it, and puts it on the bed once done. He’s looking for a specific letter, Sehun’s first love letter to him. The letter Sehun gave to him after their first day of being officially together. He smiles and gets excited to read it again.</p><p> </p><p>He finds some letters from his friends, Minseok, Jongdae and Yixing wishing him a happy birthday. There are letters from Sehun for special occasions like Valentine’s Day and Anniversaries. Junmyeon really keeps all of the letters he received. He is a sentimental person, it’s hard for him to give away or throw things given to him by people special to him. There are also some pictures taken in different days and different years. It’s nice to reminisce about the past every once in a while, Junmyeon thought. </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon puts the box down for a while when Sehun opens the door. Sehun lay down on the bed, “Have you found it?” Junmyeon smiles, “Not yet. Are you done?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Let me rest for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon nods. He stands up and sits beside Sehun. “Thank you for helping me out, love. I know you’re tired and lazy today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not tired, just lazy. Well, it’s all worth it when you think about the prize.” Sehun teased. He got up and Junmyeon rolled his eyes when he saw his husband all energetic suddenly. “I love you, Jun, my love, my world, my everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon got the basket of their dirty clothes and shoved it to Sehun. “You’re getting too excited, finish this first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I’ll finish this, love. I’ll do the laundry then do you next.” Sehun winked before getting the basket from Junmyeon and hurriedly went out of the room. Junmyeon smiles to himself due to his husband’s playful behavior. He returns to his spot and looks for Sehun’s first letter to him.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon runs back to Sehun’s arms after turning the lights dimmer. Sehun welcomed him and moved him closer by placing his arm around Jun’s shoulders. The day quickly passed, after cleaning, they ate late lunch and showered together, had siesta, and ate dinner. They are now cuddling on the sofa and are looking for a good movie to watch. Sehun puts the remote down when he remembers something. “Love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“What was the thing you were looking for earlier?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Right! I almost forgot.” Junmyeon giggles. He stands up and goes quickly to their room to get the letter. “Ta-da!” He showed the letter to his husband and the latter found the pink paper familiar at once. “You looked for that?”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon nods and goes back to sitting beside Sehun. “I just feel like reading it again.” Junmyeon opens the letter and looks at Sehun first, “Should I read it aloud?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you feel like it.” Sehun shrugs and kisses Junmyeon’s irresistible cheek quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Junmyeon.” Jun reads the first line aloud.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you stop?”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon smiles, “My heart fluttered. The same feeling I felt when I first read this letter.” Sehun looks at Jun lovingly, “I love you,” before stealing another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Junmyeon,” Jun repeats before continuing, “When I first saw you, I don’t know whether it was because you got a new haircut but you were full of confidence when you walked inside the room. At that very moment, I fell for you. As I get to know you, I didn't even notice myself falling deeper and deeper each day. Because of the fact that I got to know you and I have someone like you by my side, I am so thankful. I love you, Jun. Thank you for saying yes. I wish that the thing called ‘us’ will never change and remain the same forever. I wish I can always be there beside you, loving you until the last day of my life. Thank you for giving meaning to my boring life. I love you, Jun. I love you so much more than you can imagine, Junmyeon Kim.”</p><p> </p><p>“Always yours, Sehun.” Junmyeon chuckles when Sehun reads the last line too. He closes the letter and looks at his husband. He pulls Sehun into a hug, “I love you, Sehun sooooo much more than you can imagine too. I am also lucky to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun kisses Junmyeon’s head, “If I were to be born countless times, I’ll choose you over and over again. I love you, Jun.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How was it..... I needed to include some parts of Sehun's letter to Junmyeon back in 2013 because I saw it on twitter and it made me missed SEHO more :&lt;&lt;&lt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>